Featured Article Archive
2012 January January 7-22 David Allen Wright (born December 20, 1982) is a Major League Baseball infielder for the New York Mets. He has appeared on the second edition of Going Home with Kevin Burkhardt. Dave Racaniello is one of David's best friends. He has been with the Mets since 2004. He made his debut on July 21. In 2006 Wright signed a 6 year contract with a club option for 2013. The contract will pay him $1 million in 2007, $5 million in 2008, $7.5 million in 2009, & $10 million in 2010, and will pay him $14 million in 2011, and $15 million in 2012. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive January 22 Jason Raymond Bay (born September 20, 1978, in Trail, British Columbia) is a Major League Baseball outfielder for the New York Mets. He signed with the Mets on December 29,2009 to 4 years and $66 million. In his first season he suffered a head concussion ending his season in a game against the Los Angeles Dodgers when he made a catch running to a wall in left field. It occurred on July 25,2010. His biggest moment of his Mets career came with Carlos Beltran when both hit the very first 2 grand slams in the teams history for the first time since late 2009. The mets were on the road playing the Tigers. For more see Mets Roar Tigers. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive January 23 Justin "The Machine" Matthew Turner (born November 23, 1984 in Long Beach, California) is a Major League Baseball infielder for the New York Mets. He came to the Mets organization when he was claimed off waivers from the Baltimore Orioles and was sent down to the minors on May 25,2010. He made his Mets debut on July 16,2010. Turner's 2011 season with the Mets made him one of the best as he became a rising star within the big league club. On May 7 he made one big hit which lead to his rise. For that hit see Turner pinches Dodgers. In May Turner became the first Met in history to ever win the NL Rookie of the Month. Another game in which he had a walk off moment was when he was hit by a pitch to win the game. For the win see Mets Kick A's in 13. He was also part of a rally against the rival Atlanta Braves when he hit 2 homeruns such as the Mets Crack Bats for 4 along with Jason Bay and rookie catcher Josh Thole as Turner,Bay,Thole Spark Fire for NL Wild Card Race. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive January 24 Rubén Darío Tejada (born October 27, 1989 in Santiago de Veraguas) is a Major League Baseball infielder Panamanian professional baseball player for the New York Mets. He is also a member of the Panama national baseball team. He made his debut on April 7,2010. 2 days later on April 9 he got his first major league hit off Tyler Walker of the Washington Nationals. Ruben's 2011 season was his biggest just like Justin Turner. He had made some big plays out on the field and stayed for a pretty long time. In a rally game against the San Diego Padres he was called up before the game started. For more see Baxter,Duda Rally over Padres. He had another first in his career in which he had his first triple on August 29,2011. The triple came against the Florida Marlins in Game 2 in a 5 game series against them. For more see 5 Fishy Games. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive January 25 Scott Alexander Hairston (born May 25, 1980 in Fort Worth, Texas) is a Major League Baseball outfielder for the New York Mets. Scott signed with the Mets to a one year contract on January 20,2011. It took a while for him to hit a homerun with the Mets but he did right after Jose Reyes @ Pittsburg on June 12. His biggest moment as a met came when he had his very own day in the media spotlight. For more see Scott's Day at Citi Field. Scott would miss the rest of the season with a oblique strain on his left on August 26. Luckily in response ahead of time the mets signed veteran pitcher Miguel Batista to take his spot on the roster. Many people thought he would never return to the team but to prove them wrong he re-signed with The Amazin' Mets to another one year contract worth $1.1 million on January 5. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive January 26 Lucas Christopher Duda (born February 3, 1986) is a Major League Baseball infielder/outfielder for the New York Mets. Lucas Duda came to the majors as part of the September Callups. He made his debut on September 3,2010. He hit his first homerun on September 17 off Braves pitcher Tommy Hanson. Eventually the Mets would lose the game to a score of 6-4. In 2011 Duda earned more media attention such as Justin Turner and Ruben Tejada. He was kept being sent up and down within the organization. He made his move from an outfielder to infielder as a first baseman for the first time due to the ankle bone injury to Ike Davis. He had his first walkoff hit of his career which gave him his big moment of his career against the San Diego Padres. For more see Baxter,Duda Rally over Padres. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive January 27 Johan Alexander Santana (born March 13, 1979) is a Major League Baseball starting pitcher for the New York Mets. Johan Santana was traded to the Mets on January 29,2008 from the Minnesota Twins. He was traded for Carlos Gomez, Phil Humber, Deolis Guerra, and Kevin Mulvey. He agreed to the team for a 6 year $137.5 million contract. Johan's next 3 years from 2009-2011 was plagued by season ending surgery. In 2009 he missed the remainder of the season. In 2011 he didn't make a single appearance as he would return in 2012. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive January 28 ' ' One of the worst Mets season was the 2009 season. It was their 48th season and their first at Citi Field. The team began a new era after the closing of Shea Stadium in 2008. The season was targeted by injuries at least around 20 Mets players were placed on the DL. For the complete list see 2009 DL. On Opening Day which began on April 6 on the road for a 3 game series against the Cincinnati Reds. The mets won to a score of 2-1 starting the season 1-0. The Mets continued their hot streak as they won the second game to a score of 9-7 as their record became 2-0. Their first game at home was against the San Diego Padres on April 13. Mike Pelfrey was the first starter for the mets at Citi Field. On the 3rd pitch from Mike to batter Jody Gerut he hit a homerun. Gerut became the first MLB player to open a new ballpark with a lead off homerun. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive January 29 Dillon Kyle Gee (born April 28, 1986 in Cleburne, Texas) is a Major League Baseball starting pitcher for the New York Mets. He got his day of fame in 2010 when he came to replace Mets Ace Johan Santana. He made his debut on September 7. Dillon also got his first career hit off Yunesky Maya (who made his day view as well). For more on his great start see Gee-tastic. In 2011 Dillon had made 7 straight starts with all wins until he face the Oakland Athletics which ended his streak. For more see The Gee Streak Ends. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive February February 16-March 31, 2014 Gary Edmund Carter (April 8, 1954 – February 16, 2012), nicknamed "Kid", or "Kid Carter" was a Hall of Fame Major League Baseball catcher from 1974–1992. Carter was traded from the Expos to the Mets for Hubie Brooks, Mike Fitzgerald, Herm Winningham and Floyd Youmans. He is a member of the 1986 team. He played for the Mets from 1985 to 1989. On May 21,2011, it was reported that he had a small brain tumor and nothing to deadly. He will have surgery and will recover from it. On February 16,2012, Carter died from Brain Tumors at the age of 57. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive 2014 March March 31-present ' ' Ralph McPherran Kiner (born October 27, 1922 – February 6, 2014) was an American former Major League Baseball player and announcer for the New York Mets since the team's inception until his death. Though injuries forced his retirement after ten seasons, Kiner's tremendous slugging outpaced nearly all of his National League contemporaries between the years 1946 and 1954. He was elected to the Baseball Hall of Fame in 1975. He played for 3 teams from 1946-1955. He played for the Pittsburgh Pirates from 1946 to 1953. Then for the Chicago Cubs from 1953 to 1954. The last team was his first in the AL League as he played for the Cleveland Indians only in 1955. He worked as the Mets broadcaster from 1962 until his death. He has a show since 62' called Kiner's Korner for Mets Post-Game after every Mets game. He used to appear during Mets games broadcasting with Gary Cohen, Keith Hernandez and Ron Darling on SNY and WPIX. He joined SNY in 2006. He did 20 telecasts in 2008. In 2010 his show Kiner's Korner was added to SNY's website as part of Kiner's Korner Revisited. He was honored by the network in a TV Special called Ralph Kiner: 50 Amazin' Years. On February 6, 2014, Kiner passed away at the age of 91. The team introduced a patch on the spring training and regular season uniforms. The team unveiled a commemorative logo behind home plate at Tradition Field. On opening day the Mets did the same thing behind the plate at Citi Field and above the left field wall. The Mets Hall of Fame and Museum added a special section called "Kiner's Korner" to honor his passing. :Read More... :Featured Article Archive Category:Browse